Ky Kiske VS Vergil
Ky Kiske VS Vergil is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 '' '' Description: Guilty Gear VS Devil May Cry! The secondary posterboys clad in blue and armed with their skills and legendary swords duel to the death! Will the Holy King slay the Son of Sparda? Or will the Alpha and the Omega make Ky the Beta? Interlude: Wiz: The art of the sword has been passed through countless generations, with many passing down their styles. Boomstick: You got your katana, broadsword, onigiri, rapiers, cutlasses. They sure aren't a gun but they still kick ass. Wiz: They CUT ass, Boomstick. Boomstick: And you should CUT the shit, like Vergil, Dante's brother and a Son of Sparda. Wiz: And Ky Kiske, Sol Badguy's eternal bestfriend and or rival and Holy King of Illyria. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ky Kiske: Wiz: The year is 1999. A strange form of life begins manifesting in electronic circuits worldwide, and in response the UN bans all electronics. With humanity now on the brink of collapse, a group known as The Apostles appear and gift humanity with the knowledge of magic. Boomstick: Magic could do just about anything you asked for, including creating god damn super soldiers! Upon injecting certain individuals with that good shit, some lost their sanity and went on a path of destruction, but some also fought against those who were corrupt. Wiz: These beings were known as Gears. Upon the perfection of their being, they set out and ravaged the world, the first major attack was a laser right in the middle of Japan, which dug a hole several hundred miles across in width. With their intentions made clear, humanity banded together as the Sacred Order of Holy Knights to rid the world of the Gears and their leader: Justice. Boomstick: Then in 2159, the next big commander of the Holy Knights was born: Ky Kiske. He trained his entire life and became one of the top commanders at only age 16! He immediately became rivals with Sol Badguy, after he stole from the Knights, and he inevitably fell in battle during the Battle of Rome. Wiz: Well, that is until some time travel bullshit pulled ten years later where a woman named I-No saved his life and he continued to live on, and so after permanently putting down the leader of all Gears, the Holy Knights disbanded, the Allied Kingdom of Illyria was formed, and Ky Kiske was made leader. Boomstick: AND he has a hot wife! Wiz: She's about 9 or 10 years old, Boomstick. Boomstick: I-... well shit that's incriminating. Vergil: Death Battle: Paris, France, 2187 As luck would have it, a Qliphoth Tree had began to grow in the middle of France's capital. Demons began to pour out of tree, attacking the civilians, and leaving the Third Order of Holy Knights to deal with the resulting chaos. The Empusa demons were already enough of a handful already, and there were already bigger badder demons just running through the roots to attack the Knights. Soon enough, however, it was full blown panic as a human figure emerged clad in blue and holding a long katana. His white, short hair blew slightly in the breeze, and his face was straight as it could be, looking around at all the destruction Hell was causing. An Empusa scuttled up to him to attack, but, without appearing to move, he sliced it right in half. Technically being the ruler of Hell himself, it was that time again to contest for the spot of King, which he was sure as hell he would succeed in his mission. Unfortunately the Knight saw him as an enemy, and he had to retreat for now. His goal: Cut down the competition through any means necessary. So using his katana, the Yamoto, he opened a portal and walked through, ending up in a grand Cathedral just a couple of miles away. ---- Notre Dame The King stepped into the thousand year old church and looked around. Nothing had gotten to this place yet, so he may as well set up shop for the time being. "You have your work cut out for yourself, Vergil" he muttered to himself as he admired the ceiling of the great landmark and the paintings that surrounded him. Little did he know, however, he was being watched by someone very close by. While in the middle of brooding over not letting his twin brother get the best of him, especially with how busy it is, Vergil's attention turned to the rows of seats and spotted a young boy quivering in fear. Vergil shook his head and pointed the Yamato at him and spoke "Run, children should be with their family in times like this." The child began crying and ran away as fast as he could. Vergil began to sheathe the Yamato, but quickly turned to block a sword swipe from an unknown enemy. The blow was impossibly strong, but it was next to nothing for Vergil. The unknown figure kicked off Vergil and landed on his feet. His blonde hair and white clothing signaled he may be one of the Holy Knights. "You dare point your sword at a child, you lowly demon?" he yelled out in anger. Vergil thought for a moment. "Lowly, you say?" Vergil pointed the Yamato at his new adversary. "I am the King, and I crave more power." The clouds outside parted so more moonlight could shine through the windows. This wasn't just any Holy Knight, this was the King of Illyria: Ky Kiske. He eyed Vergil up and down, and bit his lip, pointing the Thunderseal right at the Son of Sparda. Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) - GGX2 "The Holy King versus The Demon King. This should be interesting." Ky said cooly, looking right ahead at Vergil. "Agreed." he replied. The two lunged at each other, bot with the urge to kill the other. FIGHT! You May Call Me Father - Bayonetta 2 Vergil Battle Theme 3 - DMC3 A Beautiful Song - Nier: Automata Somnus Ultima - FFXV Results: Who are you rooting for? Ky Kiske Vergil Who do you think will win? Ky Kiske Vergil Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Devil May Cry vs. BlazBlue' themed Death Battles